Just Thinking About My Friends
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Ash reflects and thinks about the similarities of his old friends to his current traveling friends.


Just Thinking About My Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Ash and friends are camping out on the way back to Lumious City. Ash just won his first Kalos gym badge, and Serena joins the group. Ash looks at the new group of friends, and yet he couldn't help the similarities between them. While, his other friends that are doing their own thing. Ash is in deep thought about this as Pikachu notices it.

That night, Ash is looking up at the full moon in the peaceful clear night. While, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie are sleeping in their sleeping bags. Pikachu went up to Ash. 'Hey Ash, are you ok'? Pikachu asks Ash.

Ash looks at the electric pokemon partner that he received from Professor Oak. "I am fine, Pikachu. I am just thinking about things". Ash said to Pikachu. 'You thinking, what about'? Pikachu said to Ash. Ash looks at Pikachu. "Our old friends and our new friends, Pikachu". Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu has a curious look on its face as it looks at Ash. "What about our friends, Ash? It's not like our old friends has betrayed us or anything like that". Pikachu said to Ash. Ash rises a brow at Pikachu. "No they haven't done that to me. I was thinking about the similarities between our old friends and our new friends". Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu gets curious about it. 'Similarities between our old and new friends. I guess I can see that in all of them'. Pikachu said to Ash.

Ash looks at Pikachu. "I can see it even now, Pikachu. Clemont and Bonnie are brother and sister just like Max and May. The only difference is that May is the older sibling and Max is the younger sibling. Here, it's seems that the roles are reversed". Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu nods in agreement. 'I can agree about that. Plus when Max annoyed May about his facts, Bonnie annoys Clemont by setting him up with an attractive person'. Pikachu said to Ash. Ash smirks at Pikachu. "Yeah, then Clemont will pull her away like Misty, Max, Croagunk did on Brock when he tries to flirt with a pretty girl". Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu starts to giggle about it. 'Does Serena and Dawn have their own similarity'? Pikachu asks Ash. Ash looks at Pikachu. Ash looks at Pikachu. "Well, Serena and Dawn are the kind of people that would take pride on their appearance". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods in agreement.

Ash looks up at the night sky again. "You know when we met Cilan and Iris. They reminded me of Brock and Misty. Cilan and Brock are great cooks. Plus Misty and Iris has a fear of a type of pokemon". Ash said to Pikachu. 'Yeah, Misty and her fear of bug types and Iris and her fear of ice types'. Pikachu said to Ash.

Ash nods to Pikachu. "Plus Brock annoyed us with his flirting and Cilan annoyed us with his connisour talk". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods in agreement. 'Perhaps Iris should have pulled Cilan's ear back when it got to annoying'. Pikachu said to Ash. Ash smirks at Pikachu. "Yeah perhaps Tracey and Clemont does has a similarity in courage. ", Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu has a perplexed look on its face. 'Courage what do you mean by that'? Pikachu asks Ash. Ash looks at Pikachu. "I think Clemont and Tracey has the courage on what they want to do in life. Tracey told us that night that I taught him to go for what he truly wants to do remember". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods in agreement. 'I guess that's true, Ash'. Pikachu said to Ash.

Ash looks at Pikachu. "Pikachu, maybe one day all of our traveling friends get together and talk about the various stories during our travels". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Ash. 'Talk about what, the various amount of trouble and danger that happened on our travels'. Pikachu said to Ash.

Ash is taken back by this as he looks at Pikachu. "I can not help the amount of trouble that follows me. No matter if it was Team Rocket trouble or a crisis event, trouble finds me". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Ash. "Although, I wonder what kind of trouble waits for us, Pikachu". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Ash as it is getting sleepy. "We need to get some sleep Pikachu". Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Ash as they went to their sleeping bag and went to sleep for the night.

End story


End file.
